Misoan Empire
The Misoan Empire '''or '''Misoan Rebellion are the original villain group during the Yokawan-Era. They first mentioned in Wreck-It Ralph spinoffs. However, they returned in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom as the main antagonist in Season 1 then reappears again in Cyber Hero: Future Strike as an associate faction with CHRONOS and a main antagonist again under General von Kaizre. The Misoan reigns again in New Horizons under their new leadership Wilhelm-Krauze. However, they retuas an antagonist along with NOCTURNE in Cyber Hero: Generation C. The Misoan Empire has its own nation which is located closer to Austria and does not relate to Germany and the German Army. Background Write the first section of your page here. Notable Members *Wilhelm-Krauze (Supreme Commander of the Misoan Empire) *General von Kaizre (Commander-in-Chief) *Misoan Commander (Former commander who was killed by Cyber Guy) *The Gray Spy *Minogue-Riechstein (Commander of the Misoan Paranormal Division who also allied with the Guztapo) *Colonel Huntley (One of Krauze's high ranking officers who led the invation in both Europe and North America) *Major Milltaune (One of Krauze's high ranking officers who led the invasion in Africa) *Kraske-Enigma (Hired agent who was associate member with Yokawa Haikatzu, was killed by Cyber Guy) *The Dark Ghost (Leader of the Guztapo and the Misoan Paranormal Division) *Hiltrude von Bruna (Guztapo undercover agent and an officer in charge of the Misoan Concentration Camp) *The Redeemer (Espionage agent under the Guztapo) *Heinrich von Wraith (Ruthless commander who intends to rule the Nutcracker kingdom which appears only in the Christmas special episodes. And a current leadership and governor of the Misoan Nation) *Grayhound (An experimental SKY Federation cybernoid who was defected with the Misoans) *Dread Sky (Mulwaffe Captain) *Sky Viper *Le Coure (A French convert double agent who led the invasion and occupation of France) *Misoan Sergeant (An unnamed sergeant who led his troops in North America) *Hooligious (A head occultist of the Misoan Paranormal Division) *Admiral Blurkwitz (Fleet Admiral of the Misoan Navy) *Captain Scholdierz (Submarine captain of the Misoan Navy) *Steel Blader (Blades expert and a bounty hunter assassin who was hired by Huntley) *Death Steel (One of the Misoan Empire's powerful experimental cybernoids that is used to hunt down the remaining allied survivors) *Iron Steel Gulyd (Combat Engineer who first operated the Madd Dozer) *Kleiz-Vonburge (A double agent who betrayed his brother Klaus after he became jealous that he never chosen to be a World Cyber Heroes representative for Germany) Allies *The Blacksnow Gang (Separated by the Misoan and associated with CHRONOS in Cyber Hero: Future Strike). *Dr. Death-Arm (Reminiscent leader of the Machinery Regime. Created the Death Drones which served as a robotic henchmen) Former *Baron Skybolt (Skybolt Bandits pilot who was currently allied with the SKY Federation) *Panzer Cyber (Bought by the NOCTURNE) Trivia *The Blacksnow gang and it's Summer games counterpart known as the Darkwarm Gang are originally recruited by this evil organization. However, the Blacksnow is separated by the Misoan for CHRONOS in Cyber Hero: Future Strike. *It was noticed that they survived at the end of the Yokawan-era in the previous series. *The Misoan Empire are based on Nazi Germany with futuristic elements, but they had black flags with an "M" symbols instead of red and swastikas. *The Misoan's salute rises their single fist instead of Hitler's salute in the US and International versions to avoid any Nazi references. *The only continents that are only targeted by the Misoans are North America, Europe, Africa, Middle East, and South America. **North America is the first continent to be invaded and occupied by the Misoans until they defeated by the American Forces. *The Misoans does not have a culture and nationality which were originated are, except for Le Coure and Kleiz-Vonburge which they are double agents from other countries. Category:Groups Category:Villainous Groups Category:Misoan Rebellion Category:CHRONOS Associated Group